


So Helplessly

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Muteness, Self-Indulgent, Transistor (Video Game) AU, it's kinda weird, putting the Character Death warning in just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Basically the opening for the game Transistor, but set in the Star Trek universe and Garashir.-Garak without a voice. Julian without a body. They're not going to get away with this.





	So Helplessly

Garak let out a sigh of relief as he rematerialized back on the runabout. They'd escaped. It had been a near thing, but they'd escaped.

He tried to call out to his companion, to make sure that Doctor Bashir had made it back as well, but no noise came out. He couldn't speak. Garak tried again, but the result was the same. He pushed back a growing feeling of dread and terror and instead got to his feet.

“Garak?” That was unmistakably Bashir's voice. “Garak, are you there?”

Garak started to look around the cabin for his friend, only to find the young doctor's body slumped against the runabout's wall, held in place by a strange weapon from the planet below. Garak knelt before his friend's body and pressed two fingers to Bashir's wrist as he'd seen the doctor do for others. There was no pulse and the young man's natural warmth was already starting to fade.

Garak wanted to berate Bashir for his foolish heroic actions. The weapon had been aimed for Garak until Bashir had shoved him out of the way. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Bashir was dead.

“Garak?”

It was Bashir's voice again. Garak looked at Bashir's face. It was still. Bashir could not be speaking. Garak grabbed the handle of the sword-like thing that had ended his friend's life. It was all he had to take his rage out on.

“Oh!” Bashir gasped. The weapon glowed briefly, then became dull again. “Um, Garak. I don't know how to explain this...” The weapon's glow pulsed along with Bashir's voice. “I think... I think I'm _inside_ the weapon.”

Garak rolled his eyes and let out a huff. It was the best he could do to express his feelings since he still couldn't speak.

“Garak...I think I _am_ the weapon.” There was a pause, as if Bashir was waiting for a reaction. “I know how it _sounds,_ but I don't...I don't really have a body right now.” Another pause, but this one was hesitant instead of expectant. “But I can see you. I look up and instead of the sky, I see you.” Garak looked at the weapon questioningly. “I'm _serious,_ ” Bashir said firmly. “...why aren't you saying anything?”

Garak shook his head and gestured to his throat.

“You can't speak?” Bashir asked softly.

Garak nodded.

Bashir fell silent and the weapon's glow dulled. Garak tentatively patted the handle, trying to wordlessly reassure Bashir.

“Hey, Garak?” Bashir said softly. “I don't think we can fix this.”


End file.
